


Young River

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Voyeurism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 伊万在基尔伯特的直播间里对他发号施令。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	Young River

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：窥淫注意。

伊万如往常一样在网页中输入账号密码，他做这事有很长一段时间了，自从自己喜欢的主播进驻这个平台之后他几乎都没落下过一回。除了他需要加班的时候，不过他也会用手机挂在软件里，听没啥人气的小主播唠唠叨叨。他一开始是在油管上关注他的，那人时常做一些游戏的实况，他在玩恐怖游戏时候的反应倒也吸引了一批粉丝，而伊万正是其中之一。但他实际上并不是因为对方玩游戏而关注的，这并不是伊万登上油管并点开他视频的初衷，然而依旧会被小主播的反应而逗到嘴角上扬。后来那位博主也做一些测评，不知道他从哪里搜罗了一大堆稀奇古怪的厨房用具，冷冰冰的仪器在他手下都性感得一塌糊涂。伊万更喜欢看他展示另一些藏品，其他人都以为那都是些仿制品，只有伊万知道全都是真的，独一无二。  
因为基尔伯特的直播时间又快要到了。  
十分轻松惬意，伊万点开关注列表，那其中只有一个人，就是基尔伯特。鼠标指针在页面上逗留了一会儿，很快就进入到他的直播间中。基尔伯特并没有出现，现在的屏幕仍旧只是黑屏，但伊万总是第一个观众，他乐意等待。毕竟他有世界上最漫长的时间。现在离对方约定好上线的时间还有五分钟，伊万随便浏览了一会儿其他社交网站，他又再一次进到基尔伯特的个人博客，想要在最近更新的一条博文下面留言。老实说这看上去有点古怪，他今天也跟在费里西安诺后面回复了对方，但最令他愉悦的是，基尔伯特的这条关于睡眠问题的博客明显是在暗示什么，而伊万恰巧知道，他在暗示他自己。  
那是美妙的一晚，伊万与基尔伯特在许久没见面之后的第一次肌肤相亲，但二人只是维持着怪异的亲密关系，不是恋人不是仇人也不是炮友，但却偶尔会选择寻找彼此的体温。伊万乐于给对方行个方便，就算之前基尔伯特从他这里捞了不少好处，大家都心知肚明，伊万仍愿意看他做些龌龊的小事。毕竟伊万也并没有丢失他的利益。他一边开心地又往下浏览了几条，每一条都带着强烈的暗示与暧昧，像是在向他发出邀请。基尔伯特提到自己的床铺稍微有些冷，伊万轻声笑出来，事实并不是如此，那天基尔伯特在发完博客之后就睡在他身边，伊万还亲吻了他湿漉漉的发梢。基尔伯特还发了一张虚焦的自拍，配文说在某地旅游，伊万将其放大，然后哼出了某首小调，他看到裸着上身的自己出现在照片里面，尽管只有模糊的背部轮廓，但化成灰他都认得出那是自己。  
他们几乎不在见面的时候公开打招呼，但基尔伯特总喜欢无意地碰碰他的手，伊万对此很受用，他就保持着礼貌的微笑，面对其他人，从来不看向基尔伯特，却享受着这样的轻慢与热切。他们之前确实有过一段关系，维持了很长时间，但他不想用“伴侣”来形容彼此，他们远没到这么亲密，却又比伴侣更离不开对方。只有我才能与你一起奔赴未来的死亡，伊万曾在咬着基尔伯特后颈的时候低声说，基尔伯特当时只叹息一声，他或许也与他所想的一模一样。  
但今天伊万有些不同的事要让基尔伯特做。  
五分钟以后准时开播，今天人格外少，因为基尔伯特设置了一个私密的直播间。他仍旧对此很害羞，但伊万觉得不必将他逼得太紧，他饶有兴趣地用手掌撑着头，现在画面已经切到了对方的卧室，简单的床上铺满小鸟抱枕，当然最醒目的还是一只巨大的白熊，被子凌乱，在上面又堆叠了不少衣服。伊万耐心等待着基尔伯特本人的出现，在一两分钟之后，这个唯一的观众仍没有失去他的耐心，接着一双细瘦的腿就从画面外走到了镜头里。一个微妙的笑容浮现在他的脸上，很快他便看到基尔伯特扭捏地坐在了他的位子上。  
【站起来给我看看。】伊万敲了键盘，在实时互动的聊天区给基尔伯特下了指令。对方咬着嘴唇扭动了两下，仍没有想要离开座位的意思，伊万丝毫没有被主播无视的恼怒，他笑嘻嘻地点了点一旁的送礼，给基尔伯特刷了一些礼物。这并不是基尔伯特想要的，但他还是不情愿地慢腾腾站起来。伊万得以看到对方穿着的制服，一套短到可以说是性感的警察制服，衬衫纽扣只能扣到胸口处，纵深的开口使对方的胸部变得暧昧不明，短裤的边缘紧紧勒着他的腿根，甚至可以看到他胯间微小的鼓起。还有吊带袜，皮质的绑带贴合他的大腿，黑色条纹长筒袜包裹着基尔伯特。他很满意这套衣服，是他前不久刚送给基尔伯特的，于是便在昨晚他要求他今日直播的时候换上。他们有一阵子没见，但伊万现在位于柏林的一处酒店，他却没有去找基尔伯特，反而采取了这样的见面方式。  
伊万的视线从上至下扫视着屏幕上的基尔伯特，这是种新鲜的感觉，他们很少打视频电话，基尔伯特或许已经适应了面对空无一人的观众席来进行对话，但他肯定也没有经历过这样的事情。伊万舔了舔嘴唇，他的情人看不到此刻他的表情，他终于找到了一个确切的词汇，“情人”，有些背德又如此坦荡，理所应当得很。他眯了眯眼睛，又再次敲下话语。  
【很好，你按照我说的做了，乖孩子。】  
基尔伯特皱了皱眉，微小的表情被无情的摄像头悉数捕捉，伊万轻笑起来，抓起手边的遥控器按了一下。他准备了一些玩具，此刻基尔伯特的眉皱得更深了，但他微张的嘴却泻出一点点愉悦。伊万挑了一边眉毛，有些兴奋，原来基尔伯特如此听话，乖乖地将玩具也穿戴上了。基尔伯特用手背捂住已经开始发红发烫的脸，面对着摄像头让他的大脑迅速充血。伊万思索着对方是否此刻在想自己，手指点了点键盘，斟酌着自己的用词。  
【把手拿开，我要看你。】这是他打下的另一条评论，基尔伯特小心地调整着自己的姿势，伊万所能从屏幕里看见的，他缓慢地撤下了自己的左手，苍白的脸上难得有了些许红晕。但那并不是很够，伊万再次推了推遥控器，满意地听到某个意外的惊呼。基尔伯特小声尖叫了一下，很快就吞没在他的喉咙之中，他的眼睛变得湿润，呼吸也急促起来。这其实应该很舒服，伊万轻轻向后一靠，座椅的后背支撑住了他，看到基尔伯特如此也让他的裤子变得有些紧。他的情人难耐地转换着自己的身体，想要避开某些“恼人”的刺激，伊万开心地盯着眼前的场景。  
【把手伸到裤子里面。】  
但伴随着互动的同时基尔伯特用喑哑的声音急促地回了一声“不！”，伊万不再打字，双手离开键盘，拿过遥控器切换到了另外一个模式。他在这头都能听到猛烈的震动声音，而此刻基尔伯特再也无法憋住自己的声音。他的头向后仰去，露出优美的下颌，半张着嘴发出起伏的呻吟。伊万喜欢听他这么叫唤，这张总令人生厌的嘴里竟然还能吐出如此美妙的喊声，无助如风中的柳絮，却又是将自己完全交还给繁殖女神，接受最原始的馈赠。伊万从内心流出暖洋，尤其是当他看到基尔伯特真的将手伸到裤子里去的时候，他更加兴奋。他疯狂舔着自己的后槽牙，那是一颗在幼时被基尔伯特打掉又重新长出来的牙齿，他此刻舔弄着牙龈，再到牙床，仿佛与基尔伯特在床上缠绵。对面的那位将腿完全打开，伊万得以见到他包裹在紧身短裤中的物什已经鼓胀，而基尔伯特自己的手则将那包撑得更大，并有规律地耸动着。伊万想象着他的部位，那是一个可爱的小东西，比平均要小上一点，尽管基尔伯特一直不满，但在伊万眼里却如华美的魔棒。光滑又美丽，是伊万给予他的赞叹，他甚至还写了一小首房中短诗赠给基尔伯特，在他从后拥抱住他的时候念给他听，而基尔伯特脸红着别过头，任由伊万的大家伙埋在他的体内。  
基尔伯特此刻半闭着眼，一只手在裤中来回揉搓，另一只手则伸进衬衫里面。伊万也闭上眼，不再去看眼前的画面，只剩下耳机里基尔伯特的喘息与呻吟。他集中精力在自己的下半身，已经可以感受到精神的翘首以盼，他想用手摸一摸，但当他听到基尔伯特低声叫喊着他的名字来到高潮的时候，伊万却改变了自己的主意。他睁开眼，小情人酡红的双颊标志着已在余韵之中，他半张着嘴呼吸，迷离的眼神却直直看穿摄像头，透到伊万的眼里。  
“伊万……”基尔伯特轻轻呼唤着他，这是他今天说的第一句话，就是叫出他的名字。伊万猛得从座椅中站起来，差点将椅子弄翻，但他满不在乎。他尚有清醒的理智来关掉他们的小玩具，伊万关掉电脑，站在原地想了一会儿，然后迅速出了酒店。这里离基尔伯特的住所并不遥远，他在烈风之中行走时仍回味着刚刚的那幕，期盼对方能给自己准备一些伏特加，他们喝不醉，酒精反而更能助兴。他再一次来到熟悉的地址，而此时伊万或许已经平静下来，秋风吹走了他最后一丁点的情欲，他开始犹豫自己是否应该和基尔伯特继续保持这样的关系。这像是永远没有一个结束的点，没有一个人想要抽离，却在某种程度上，伊万不确定对方是不是真的想要他。又或者他只是到了某种贤者时间，突然疲倦，睡一觉就会好。烦躁的情绪大过性冲动，他就在基尔伯特的窗户下面抽了一根烟，点燃的时候他看到很久没得到清理的爬山虎缠绕到窗台上面，就像他们的情感一样，复杂又纠结。在舌苔上漫布开来的苦涩提醒他至少打个招呼再离开，伊万燃完了一支，又觉得不够尽兴，可大衣口袋里的那就是最后一支了。他能问基尔伯特去借一根，在他家中抽完再走，脱开出这段关系。但基尔伯特直直看穿摄像头的眼神却在他的心里放了一把大火，烧尽了他搭起来的大厦。  
他绕过胡乱种植着的花草回到前门，上了两格台阶，站定在门前。伊万伸手叩响了厚重的木门，轻轻的三下，像是某种特殊的接头暗号。  
几秒钟之后那门被打开，一双白得近乎透明的手臂从后伸出来抱紧了他。伊万被拖入满室的烟雾之中，他被基尔伯特亲吻着，那根舌头同样苦涩，他却从中品出了别样的甜味。此刻他的欲望又重回下半身，伊万顺势将门关起，屋内瞬间陷入一片黑暗，他衣冠楚楚，对方身上的水气是如此浓厚，伊万像是跌入河水之中。这让他想到年少的时候，那时基尔伯特也闻起来如同河岸的潮水。他看不见其余别的东西，只有基尔伯特闪着光的红色眼睛。  
那双手就缠上他的脖子，将伊万拖向他光裸的身体。


End file.
